A Disturbed Heart
by wand3ringspirit
Summary: Digimon Frontiers (4th series): Kozumi - Includes all frontier kids. Everything is normal, until they are called back to the digital world to defeat a new evil... same old blah blah:P (NEW LAYOUT)
1. Chapter I

**A Disturbed Heart**  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and .*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching.O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character.he is 11)

  
  


This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji 

Kouichi = Kouichi 

Takuya = Takuya 

Zoe = Izumi

JP = Junpei 

Tommy = Tomoki 

__

**_Prologue:_**  
  


  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~ It's been 3 long years since the defeat of Lucemon and our farewell to the Digital World. Naturally, things in life went back to normal. with a few changes of course. Izumi finally became accepted as a regular girl of Japan (although she's not *wink wink*); Junpei finally became appreciated and his friends discovered his magic tricks weren't that bad after all; Tomoki, now in America, was not picked on anymore, and also followed my lead, becoming the star of his soccer team; Kouji and Kouichi? Well Kouji finally met his birth mom, and although the twins were unable to continue their brothership, they promised to keep in contact.

  
And me you ask? Well, life's still pretty boring and today happens to be Shinya's birthday. Funny thing is, I practically forgot about the Digital World until now. but I have a feeling, something might just happen today..  
  


  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~ It's been 3 long years. Life has pretty much settled and I've finally become accepted among my friends. Takuya, Junpei, Kouji and Kouchi all go to the same school as me now and we pretty much hang out with each other like we did in the Digital World. Junpei still has that absurd crush on me, so I virtually ignore him and pound him with a handy mallet when he embarrasses me *grin*. But he's still a good guy in my account.  
  


  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~ It's been 3 long years. Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and my brother and I all go to the same high school. Takuya, Izumi and Junpei are making new friends each day -- although I can't really see why anyone's interested in the fatty's lame magic tricks --but I prefer to keep my distance. especially from those girls who stalk me every time they see me. I met my birth mom and I visit every few days or so. I still haven't told my father about Kouichi and my birth mom but I probably will someday.  
  


  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~ It's been 3 long years. Kouji and I now keep in contact very often. Tomoki isn't living in Japan anymore, but we still have each other's address and keep in touch. I've heard he has made lots of friends and even became a member of his school's team! Junpei still has that insane crush on Izumi but I don't think Izumi really likes him back. unless that huge mallet she carries around so often is a sign of their love.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ 

**Chapter One - A Disturbed Heart**  
  


  
~Takuya's P.o.V~  
  


  
"BRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!"  
  


  
I groaned and fell out onto my head. Today was the beginning of his school year and I didn't want to be late. Hastily, I chose brown pants, an orange shirt, and a red pull-over to wear and of course, brown gloves, a hat and the traditional goggles.  
  


  
"I'm going mom!" I yelled, grabbing his backpack and dashing out the door. Yawning, I accidentally knocked over a blonde haired girl wearing a blue- and-white striped T-shirt, a purple toque, vest and skirt, also known as Izumi.  
  


  
"YOU GOGGLEHEAD!" She hollered. I blushed and helped her pick up her stuff.  
  


  
"Sorry Izumi," I replied, "Let's hurry. I don't want to keep the others waiting." She nodded but glared at me, as if warning me not to do that ever again. Izumi and I live in the same apartment and constantly argue against each other. But don't get us wrong, we're still real good friends. I guess I still wasn't fully awake yet. We quickly trudged all the way to school to meet the others.  
  


  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  


  
'Boy, its great to see Takuya again,' I thought, as we trudged silently towards school. Uncomfortable with the silence, I pushed Takuya into a pile of leaves nearby as he yawned again.  
  


  
"Hey! What you do that for?" he growled, brushing himself off.  
  


  
"For being a gogglehead," I laughed. 'At least he's awake now,' I thought, dodging his angry attempt to push me over.  
  


  
"Hey Takuya, hey Izumi!" I looked over and saw Junpei, Kouji, and Kouichi waiting for us at the school gate.  
  


  
"Hey!" we chorused, still glaring at each other.  
  


  
"IZUMI! DID YOU MISS ME?!?!?!" Junpei hollered and ran as fast as he could in my direction. I drew out my handy mallet and prepared to give him a deadly blow. But before the fatso in the blue and yellow suit reached me, he tripped and fell on top of Takuya.  
  


  
"GET OFF ME JUNPEI!!" Takuya yelled as I watched Junpei believe Takuya was me.  
  


  
"My sweet Izumi," he smiled as he smothered Takuya. I took this opportunity to join Kouji and Kouichi who were watching in amusement.  
  


  
Kouichi and Kouji were twins. Both of them had midnight blue eyes, and hair, which I found very charming. Kouji's the one with longer hair, and a blue, orange-brown tiger-striped bandana, a blue jacket with yellow strips down the arm and gray pants. Kouichi wore a maroon shirt with a green pull- over and white pants.  
  


  
"Nice to see you again, Izumi" Kouichi greeted me. Kouji simply nodded at me.  
  


  
"Glad to see you two too" I exclaimed and I grabbed them and dashed off as Junpei opened his eyes to see a shocked Takuya.  
  


  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  


  
I found myself getting pulled into the school by Izumi. who'd thought that that girl had that kind of strength. I freed my arm from her grip as did my brother.  
  


  
"What classes do you have today?" Izumi asked Kouichi.  
  


  
"Business, Science, P.E., and Math," Kouichi answered, checking his timetable.  
  


  
"And you?" Izumi turned her gaze to me.  
  


  
I merely stared at her for a moment before replying, "Business, English, P.E., and Socials."  
  


  
"Great!" Izumi beamed. "I have History, English, P.E. and Math today.that means I will see you each twice today!" She turned to Takuya and Junpei who had arrived and heard the last sentence that Izumi said.  
  


  
"YAY!" Junpei rejoiced. "That means I will have P.E. with you!"  
  


  
Takuya groaned. "Darn it. I'm in that class too." Izumi glared at him. "I didn't mean you! I just meant." Takuya's eyes traveled in Junpei's direction. ".never mind."  
  


  
Suddenly I was on the floor.  
  


  
"KOUJI MINAMOTO!!"  
  


  
I groaned. The make-up freaks had arrived. I slipped out of their grasp and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kouichi buried underneath another group of girls. I helped him out and we both ran down the halls into the class.  
  


  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  


  
Before I knew it, I was suffocating underneath a group of girls! Luckily, Kouji helped me out and we both headed towards our class.  
  


  
The teacher, a man in his 40's with a toothbrush mustache, stared at us as we slammed the door behind us, panting slightly.  
  


  
"Minamoto, Kimura, class does not start until 15 minutes later," he informed us. His eyes traveled briefly to the door, which was trembling under the pounding weight of 20 fists.  
  


  
"On second thought, it would be nice to have company for the first 15 minutes before school," he told us. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Kouji and I disappeared under the table. I counted the gum plastered under it, listening to the breathless girls' disappointing whines.  
  


  
"Darn, they got away this time," one of them, who was my fan in particular growled. She had pink hair, highlighted with a lighter shade of pink in pigtails. She also wore a short, pink mini-skirt, and a pink spaghetti strap tank top. Her name: Camara. She smiled innocently at the Mr. MacDonald who stared at them with an arched brow. "If you happen to meet Kouji or Kouichi, please tell them we'll be meeting for lunch in the cafeteria," another said sweetly. She was wearing a yellow bandana, a very short, yellow tube top, and gray short shorts. Theresa.  
  


  
After they stamped off, Kouji and I emerged cautiously from the gum decorated desk. Mr. Macdonald grinned at us. "Some lovely girls were here a few seconds ago. I would like to remind you that it is against the rules to eat anywhere else other than the cafeteria if you're not going home for lunch." With that, he went back to preparing the day's classes.  
  


  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  


  
After watching that shocking group of girls try to capture the brothers, Takuya, Junpei, and I went to our classes. I chose a seat farthest away from the History teacher, Mr. Burgerking. There were a five other students already unpacking their stuff onto the desks. I noticed there was only one girl among the five. She had her light, chocolate colored hair tied into pigtails. She wore a jacket over a black tank-top and a pair of capris under a half-skirt. I then studied the guys in the class. Tubby. Short. Braggart. And one with 3-inch-thick glasses.  
  


  
I yawned, this is going to be a looong hour.  
  


  
* Lunchtime *  
  


  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  


  
Kouichi and I stood at the doorway of the cafeteria, both patiently waiting for the other to enter first.  
  


  
Kouichi smiled. "After you bro," he offered politely. I shook my head and gestured him to go first; however, he pushed me through the doorway. Shocked, I felt myself being smothered by what felt like a million pounds. From the corner of my eye, I watched Kouichi wink at me, and head off to buy our lunches.  
  


  
"Get off me NOW!" I demanded. The girls looked hurt and pouted, but I just ignored them. I headed over to where Kouichi was and my lunch. He grinned at me. I glared at him, but sighed.  
  


  
"Sorry bro, but one of us had to," he smirked. I sat across from him and stared down at my lunch. It was...colorful. There were reds, greens, yellows, and even purple, which I suspect to be eggplant. I think Kouichi chose it for me because of my gloomy mood. We both stared at our lunches, unsure of the ingredients. Kouichi's was less colorful, but did not seem anymore safer than mine. Suddenly, Kouichi gave me a suppressed look.  
  


  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  


  
"KOUJI MINAMOTO!" someone screamed behind me. I jumped and glared, only to find Izumi grinning at me.  
  


  
"What did you do that for?" I asked her, still glaring, while Kouichi was laughing in the background.  
  


  
"Sorry," she grinned, "I just had to try that out on someone!" She chose a seat beside me.  
  


  
"Where are Takuya and Junpei?" Kouichi asked politely, after recovering from his laughter.  
  


  
"Oh, they're still at the food stand," Izumi replied. "Junpei is complaining that they did not give him enough and I'll bet Takuya is trying to drag him away."  
  


  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  


  
"Junpei, please, lets leave. Izumi, Kouji and Kouichi have probably been waiting for the last 20 minutes," I groaned as a tried my best to drag him away from the concession stand.  
  


  
"But this isn't enough. This is what I call a snack," he complained. "Takuya, let go of me!"  
  


  
"No," I told him, "not unless you promise to stop lining up." Junpei sighed, and sulked, but followed me towards the others.  
  


  
~Junpei's P.o.V.~  
  


  
After I chowed down the mountain of food that was piled on top of my tray, I stared enviously at Kouji and Kouichi's untouched trays. "Are you guys planning to eat those?" I asked, hungrily.  
  


  
The two sweatdropped and shook their heads. I grabbed their trays and began to wolf down most of their food.  
  


  
"mmMMmm" I rubbed my stomach, happily, but still I wasn't content.  
  


  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  


  
I caught the stupid fatso staring at my bag of ketchup chips and sighed. 'Next, he's going to ask me if he could have it' I thought. He did just that. I just gave it to him.   
  


  
"IZUMI!! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!! YOU HAVE ENDED MY SUFFERING.I AM NOW GORGED AND I HAVE ALSO CAPTURED YOUR HEART!" Junpei cried with hearts in his eyes.  
  


  
~Kouichi's P.o.V~  
  


  
"Let me get this straight." I said, "both Kouji and my helpings weren't enough to fill you, and Izumi's small bag of chips did?" Junpei nodded pompously. The rest of us sweatdropped.  
  


  
"Anything my Izumi gives me will keep me full and content," he said proudly. WHAM! A huge mallet hit Junpei hard on the head.  
  


  
"First of all, I'm not YOURS," she retorted, "and secondly, I did not give it to you willingly, I just felt sorry for you." Junpei sniveled and ran to the boys washroom crying. A minute later, he ran back.  
  


  
"I see now, that was a test," Junpei commented, "to see if I would believe you were angry at me. Of course, I knew better. I know that you would never dump me and would never be angry at me at all costs."  
  


  
WHAM! I watched as Izumi swung the mallet even harder, knocking Junpei out cold. Hastily, we shoved him under the cafeteria table as a supervisor approached looking at us suspiciously.  
  


  
"I asked my friends to finish my lunch but they didn't want to," I told him innocently. "But I think I can finish it on my own." I picked up my untouched, clean spoon and scooped a mouthful and shoved it into my mouth. The taste was so grotesque I almost vomited. I ran towards the washroom without a word.  
  


  
~Takuya P.o.V~  
  


  
I watched as Kouichi ran out the cafeteria doors. 'The food couldn't be that bad,' I thought.  
  


  
"What are you kids hiding under the table?" the supervisor asked. Slowly, he bent down and.  
  


  
"Wow! My brother must've been really impressed by today's cafeteria to run off and.uh.to find his other friends and ask them to try it!" Kouji remarked. With that, he also shoved a mouthful of the dish into his mouth, though he was careful not to swallow it. Like Kouichi, he also ran out the doors.  
  


  
That was our cue. Seeing that the supervisor was distracted, we all ran off and left Junpei under the table.  
  


  
The supervisor just scratched his head and muttered "Kids these days." Luckily, the supervisor forgot about Junpei underneath the table.  
  


  
**_* Gym Period (P.E.) *_**  
  


  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  


  
I changed into a comfortable, purple shorts and a white T-shirt for gym. I quickly entered the gym and saw Junpei wearing baggy jeans and a purple sweater with the words 'I LOVE IZUMI' knitted on it in baby pink.  
  


  
"I suppose that is your definition of gymstrip" Mr. Kentucky, the gym teacher asked.  
  


  
Junpei grinned and replied, "Yup! Made it myself."  
  


  
I groaned and noticed Kouichi in a corner. He had his brows furrowed and seemed to have something on his mind. I walked over to him.  
  


  
I tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Hey Kouichi, you seem to have a lot on your mind." Kouichi just looked away.  
  


  
"You wanna tell me what it is?" I asked concerned.  
  


  
Kouichi looked at her, hesitated and replied, "It's nothing."

**Author's note:**

Kate: YES!! A new layout! So how do u like it??!?! 

Kat:  yup...finally figured out how to bold/underline/italicize words. Hope you like it. And R+R new readers!!


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and .*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching.O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character.he is 11)  
  
This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji Kouichi = Kouichi Takuya = Takuya Zoe = Izumi JP = Junpei Tommy = Tomoki   
  
Last time  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
I groaned and noticed Kouichi in a corner. He had his brows furrowed and seemed to have something on his mind. I walked over to him.  
  
I tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Hey Kouichi, you seem to have a lot on your mind." Kouichi just looked away.  
  
"You wanna tell me what it is?" I asked concerned.  
  
Kouichi looked at her, hesitated and replied, "It's nothing."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Two - A Disturbed Heart  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
Kouichi walked away with the same troubled expression on his face. I decided to leave him alone and just then, Mr. Kentucky announced the start of class.  
  
"Today I will be testing you all on your natural abilities and strengths. I will be partnering you up with someone with the same gender." He stated. (Junpei looked very disappointed when the teacher said last two words.) He took out a list and began to call out names. "For the girls : Bonnie and Rachel.Melissa and Linda.Brenda and Hillary.Izumi and Miku."  
  
The girl with the pigtails I saw in my History class this morning walked up to me.  
  
"Hello! I'm Miku. You're Izumi right?"  
  
"Why yes! I guess we're gonna be partners." Izumi studied the girl. She was about her height and had a slight athletic build.  
  
".Kouji and Junpei.Kouichi and Takuya.Denny and Robert." Mr. Kentucky finished. Kouji was staring at Junpei as if he would rather listen to Mr. Burgerking (the History teacher) drone on and on for hours on end.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
'Great,' I thought bitterly, 'just my luck.' I watched Junpei from the corner of my eye stroll over to me happily.  
  
"Hey Kouji,' Junpei beamed. "Mr. Kentucky said my name and some people told me to go to you. so does that mean you're my partner?"  
  
"No," I replied sarcastically, "your Izumi's partner."  
  
"YEAH, IZUMI MY LOVE," Junpei pronounced, "we were DESTINED to be together."  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
I looked in the direction of the voice sullenly as Miku giggled.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" she joked.  
  
I glared at Junpei and watched Kouji drag him off to their pull-up station. I watched, deeply impressed as Kouji do 20 of them effortlessly, only stopping, with lots of groaning and grunting, to boost Junpei to the bar. I could swear Kouji hissed at him, "Your impossible."  
  
Miku suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Isn't Kouichi something?" she said dreamily, watching him do push-ups.  
  
She snapped back to reality and realized we were supposed to do sit-ups. Quickly, I bent down to help Miku do her sit-ups. However, she did not seem like she need anyone to steady her. I gaped at her as she did over 50 within a minute without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Wow, your good," I complimented as I bent down to take my turn. I counted in my head, '.39.40.41.42.'  
  
"Times up!" the instructor told us as I completed my 44th sit-up. Panting, I stood up.  
  
I gazed around and found Kouji encouraging Junpei to let go of the bars to reach the floor.  
  
"Come on Junpei, we don't have all day," Kouji growled impatiently. "Here, I'll help you with a foot." With that, Kouji holding Junpei's right shoe.  
  
"Now slowly let go of one hand," Kouji said. Junpei released both grips and stared at his hands.  
  
"Which one?" he asked, as he dropped to the comfy 'mat'.  
  
"HEY! I'm on the ground, that was easy," Junpei said, gleefully. "Kouji, thanks for all your help! .Kouji?"  
  
".get.your fat.bottom.off.my back!" Kouji gasped, as he struggled to free himself from underneath the immense amount of weight.  
  
"Oops," Junpei blushed and quickly rolled off a crushed Kouji.  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
Kouichi and my station was now the sit-up station. I glanced at Kouichi, who seemed to have something troubling him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him.  
  
Kouichi snapped out his deep thoughts and glanced at me. "No. Nothing much."  
  
He went first and I helped steady him, although he really didn't need much help. I went on counting in my head. '.39.40.41.42.43.'  
  
I noticed Kouichi doing the sit-ups but he seemed dazed and absentminded.  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I had strange feeling, as though some one or something was watching me and the others. Something evil. It was almost like Cherubimon had returned but that isn't possible.is it? This aura seems different somehow.  
  
"Um.Kouichi." Takuya said worriedly, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Hmm.?" I looked at him.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
I gave him a reassuring smile and helped him during his sit-up turn. Suddenly, I sensed it. That aura. I looked around but everything seemed to be normal.except Kouji who was helping Junpei do an awkward summersault. As I was about to resume to counting Takuya's sit-ups, I noticed Izumi's partner staring at me. I blushed.  
  
"Earth to Kouichi!! How many did I do?!" Takuya teased.  
  
I stared at him and realized that I didn't know. "43.I think," I replied.  
  
Takuya raised a brow. "Okay. I guess you were really paying attention then," he muttered.  
  
I sighed in relief. I didn't really want anyone else to know about this strange feeling.  
  
* After School *  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
"Hey guys!" I called to them. "Do you all want to go to get some shakes at Joe's Burger Palace?" (Kate: Sorry, I'm not creative when it comes to names).  
  
Izumi smiled, "Sure!"  
  
Junpei was ecstatic. "YES!! IZUMI AND I ARE FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "We're going too you know," said Kouji.  
  
"My treat!" I announced.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
Junpei had stars in his eyes. "Really?!"  
  
I had an awful feeling. "One shake per person." I finally told them. I smiled.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Izumi questioned.  
  
"Oh. you'll see." I winked. 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and .*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching.O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character.he is 11)  
  
This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji Kouichi = Kouichi Takuya = Takuya Zoe = Izumi JP = Junpei Tommy = Tomoki   
  
Last time:  
  
"Hey guys!" I called to them. "Do you all want to go to get some shakes at Joe's Burger Palace?"  
  
Izumi smiled, "Sure!"  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Izumi questioned.  
  
"Oh. you'll see." I winked. +++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 3 - A Disturbed Heart  
  
* Joe's Burger Palace *  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V~  
  
As we entered Joe's Burger Palace, I finally knew why Takuya was so happy. A brown haired kid wearing a over-large hat was waiting for us. Tomoki. The last time I had saw him, he was up to shoulder and now, he was up to my chin. However, he wasn't alone.  
  
"Miku!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Izumi," she responded, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just here for the shakes Takuya promised us," I turned. "Guys, this is Miku, Miku this is Takuya, Junpei, Kouji, and Kouichi. They're in our P.E. class too." Miku's eyes traveled over each guy as they were introduced but her eyes lingered upon Kouichi. Kouichi blushed when he realized this.  
  
"Oh. and he's Tomoki, but I think you already know that." Izumi continued.  
  
"Hey guys," Tomoki asked, "did you miss me?"  
  
"Sure we did," Kouji replied as Takuya went over and messed his hair.  
  
Takuya then walked over to get the shakes.  
  
* Playground *  
  
~Normal P.o.V.~  
  
Izumi pushed Tomoki, who was on the swings. Junpei was inspecting the ground for rocks to his huge rock collection, while Takuya was in the bathroom trying to comfort his stomach after realizing Junpei had accidentally drank from Takuya's and backwashed.  
  
The twins sat on the grass watching these events happen, both in deep thought.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I looked at my brother who seemed disturbed. He hadn't talked for the last few hours and didn't seem to be aware that people were talking to him.  
  
"Yo, bro.are you ok?" I said, shattering the silence. He didn't reply. "Kouichi."  
  
Kouichi suddenly abruptly snapped back to reality. "Did you say something?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
".Nothing"  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
Kouichi just looked away. Suddenly, Junpei appeared out of nowhere and pointed at my shoe.  
  
"Can I please have your rock?" I sat, dumbfounded.  
  
"You know, the one under your shoe," Junpei pleaded.  
  
"Oh. sure." I shifted my foot. Junpei grabbed it, admiring the dirt on it and ran off to place it on a huge mound of other dirty rocks. I turned to look at Kouichi but he was gone.  
  
~Kouichi's P.oV.~  
  
He was so close to knowing. I didn't really want anyone to be bothered by this stupid suspicion of mine. I sighed and followed the parks path towards a lake. I sat a bench, trying my best to enjoy the sunset. Unexpectedly, a pair of arms surrounded me and a voice squealed, "KOU-I-CHI!"  
  
I sprung back and realized that it was just Miku.  
  
"Oh, hey Miku," Kouichi sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
I glared at nothing particularly. Was it that obvious? How is everyone able to notice when I'm troubled.except Junpei that is.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's good. You worry too much. Did you know how kawaii your in deep thought?"  
  
Kouichi blushed.  
  
"Oh look, there's (random street crosser). see you later Kouichi" Miku left.  
  
'Strange girl,' Kouichi thought, 'at least I'm alone now.'  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I ran down a path that I suspected Kouichi had taken. I don't know but I think twins have this sixth sense towards each other. There I found him sitting on a bench, watching the setting sun.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong, don't you?" (Kat: .the sixth sense thing ^- ^)  
  
I nodded.  
  
As he opened his mouth to tell me, Miku suddenly popped out from behind a bush.  
  
"KOU-I-CHI! I'm back!"  
  
Kouichi jumped. I was annoyed and glared my best death stare at her although she took no notice. She turned to me and blinked as if she finally took notice that I existed.  
  
"Oh! Hi Kouji!"  
  
"Hi," I muttered back.  
  
"Kouichi, lets help Junpei find some rocks! Look I see a beautiful red one right there!" and with that, Miku dragged him off, leaving me speechless. Kouichi looked at me as if to say 'Help!' but I smirked. 'Its payback for lunchtime'  
  
"Have fun!" I called after them. Kouichi glared as if understanding my thoughts.  
  
* Later. *  
  
~Tomoki's P.o.V.~  
  
Man was I glad to see them again. When it started to get late, my brother came up to pick me up and he gave everyone a ride. Junpei's house was the closest.  
  
"Bye Junpei!" We chorused as he headed towards his HUGE white mansion of his.  
  
Before Junpei opened the door, however, he turned around and blew a kiss. "I shall be back my dear Izumi!"  
  
Izumi shuddered and we headed towards Kouji's house. His dog Maxwell was there to greet his master. He barked joyously and knocked Kouji over. Everyone laughed. Izumi and Takuya's apartment was pretty close to Kouji's home so they all left together.  
  
Kouichi was staring absentmindedly at the dark sky when we arrived at his place.  
  
"Kouichi? We arrived." I told him.  
  
Kouichi looked at me as if he hadn't heard me and then said, "Thanks for the ride."  
  
"No prob." I replied.  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I watched Tomoki's car drive away from my house through the window.  
  
Suddenly, I watched as a shadow travel along the side of the road. Somehow, it didn't give me a good feeling. I rushed out the door, barely aware that my mother was telling me not to. Perhaps I had imagined it because once I was out the door, the creature vanished from sight.  
  
~Normal P.o.V.~  
  
Kouichi scanned the area, as if expecting something. After giving up and returning to his house, someone stepped from behind a tree and murmured "Kouichi Kimura.I'll get what I want from you if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Authors' Note: Kate: Be careful Kouichi. *looks worried* Kat: Die Kouichi DIE!!! Jkjk. I like Kouichi too but Kouji's still a way better character. CC and R+R! 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and .*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching.O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character.he is 11)  
  
This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji Kouichi = Kouichi Takuya = Takuya Zoe = Izumi JP = Junpei Tommy = Tomoki   
  
Last time:  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I watched Tomoki's car drive away from my house through the window.  
  
Suddenly, I watched as a shadow travel along the side of the road. Somehow, it didn't give me a good feeling. I rushed out the door, barely aware that my mother was telling me not to. Perhaps I had imagined it because once I was out the door, the creature vanished from sight.  
  
~Normal P.o.V.~  
  
Kouichi scanned the area, as if expecting something. After giving up and returning to his house, someone stepped from behind a tree and murmured "Kouichi Kimura.I'll get what I want from you if it's the last thing I do."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter 4 - A Disturbed Heart  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
*Dream*  
  
I watched as darkness surrounded me. I called for help, but no one answered me. I saw my father, then my grandma, and lastly Kouji walking away, towards the light.  
  
"Dad, Grandma, KOUJI!" I cried, "don't leave me."  
  
Suddenly, all was dark. I heard a bodiless voice haunt me.  
  
"Koou-i-chi."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Koou-i-chi."  
  
I shuddered. Immediately chains sprung from every direction and pulled me downwards. Then, I was plunging down an endless pit. falling.falling.falling.  
  
*End of Dream* Then I woke up.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
*Dream*  
  
I was engulfed by the darkness. No one was around. 'Oh, great' I thought to myself. Suddenly I watched as Kouichi emerged from the darkness. He seemed sad and wanting to be telling me something, but I couldn't hear him.  
  
"Kouichi?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me. Then chains sprung from all directions pulling him downwards into an endless, dark pit.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I watched him sink farther and farther downwards.  
  
I watched fearfully, but something aroused me. Somewhere far away hiding within the darkness. I saw a girl. she looked strangely familiar. but I couldn't place where I have seen her before. Suddenly, as if she sensed me watching, she ran away.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
I sat up in my bed, drenched in cold sweat. Who was that girl? Why do I think I've seen her before?  
  
~Normal P.o.V.~  
  
"What the." a figure muttered as she stared up at Kouichi's window. 'Why did it seem like the presence of Kouji there when I only created an illusion to lure Kouichi.?' she wondered. 'I had only sent Kouichi the dream. Was it possible that Kouji and Kouichi could see into each other's dreams?' With a defeated sigh, she walked away.  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
"Takuya! Wake up!"  
  
I groaned. "Another minute." I murmured into my pillow.  
  
"TAKUYA!!"  
  
I buried myself deep into my quilts.  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright." I rolled out of bed and put on the usual clothes. I looked at the time and felt my jaw drop. I had 3 minutes to get to school!  
  
I ran into class, just to hear the bell ring as he sat down. I sighed with relief and looked over to greet my friends. He stared at Kouji who looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
"Er. Kouji?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm.?" he yawned. "Oh. I just didn't sleep very well last night." I looked around for Kouichi, who was sitting at the farthest desk away from the teachers. He had his head hidden behind a pile of books. I suspected him to be sleeping and thought, 'That's strange, Kouichi never slept in class before. Nah, that can't be right. Maybe he was studying really hard for an upcoming quiz. Yeah, that's right, a test!'  
  
He turned his attention to Mr. MacDonald who was talking about Advertisement and how many kinds there were.'well, perhaps it is a bit boring,' I thought.  
  
"Minamoto! Welcome back to class," Mr. MacDonald informed him as he blinked in a confused manner. "Go to the office and explain your behavior to the principal, Mrs. Wendy." Kouji nodded, wearily and headed towards the office. Mr. MacDonald watched him as he left, worried.  
  
'He sure seems tired,' I thought.  
  
"Please take out your homework on Page 243 questions #1-50. I'll be coming around to check that you've all done it," Mr. MacDonald demanded. His words were followed many groans.  
  
'Shoot,' I thought, 'he usually never checks homework, why today? The only person who would probably be finished is Kouichi. and Kouji of course but he's not even here.' Quickly, I tried my best to copy from Kouji's notes, only able to get to #10 when Mr. MacDonald came around.  
  
"Takuya, I'm impressed, you actually ten questions," Mr. MacDonald replied, pleased. "You didn't happen to copy them from Kouji now did you?"  
  
I shook my head and masked my guilt with what I hoped to be an innocent expression. Mr. Macdonald stared at me hard and moved down the row. I heard him scold Denny who had left his notebook at home, and tell Miku that she should have wrote in ink and quickly copied the rest of Kouji's notes before I heard Mr. MacDonald speak again.  
  
"Kimura, wake up." I turned around quickly to see Kouichi trying to stifle a yawn. "You might as well join your brother down in the office." Mr. Macdonald told him sternly.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
While I was nodding off to sleep, I heard someone slide down next to me. I opened my eyes.  
  
"Kouichi?" He looked pale and sick.  
  
"Kouji?" He looked surprised, "why are you here?"  
  
"Er. Mr. MacDonald found me sleeping in class, remember?" I replied sheepishly. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Same reason, I guess," Kouichi yawned. I gave him a questioning look, but Kouichi took no notice of it.  
  
"I had this strange dream," Kouichi told me suddenly. "Well, more of a nightmare, but I was surrounded by darkness. Then I saw dad, grandma, and you. Next thing I knew, I was bounded by chains and started falling, endlessly." He laughed weakly.  
  
"Silly eh?" he remarked. I sat stunned. How was he able to have the same dream as I did? Was it a warning, or a threat?  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I felt stupid after I told my brother about the dream. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
"I had the same dream."  
  
My eyes shot open. "What?"  
  
Kouji was studying intently at a poster. "Except I was watching everything as it passed through my eyes. Not yours."  
  
*silence*  
  
Kouji suddenly sat up. "That girl!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I wasn't the only one watching. there was a girl there.hiding in the shadows, as if not wanting to be seen"  
  
I replied, "This is too weird."  
  
Mrs. Wendy, the principal appeared next to us. She stared at us. "You two look sick. Go lie down in the nurse's room, now."  
  
"But--" Kouji and I both stammered.  
  
"Now." She ordered with a firmness in her voice, and with that, she left.  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
I had a bad feeling for the twin after Takuya told me what happened to them.  
  
"I know, it's weird," Takuya continued, "they never sleep in class." I nodded in agreement.  
  
* After School *  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I walked towards my locker, hoping not bump into my personal fan club. Accidentally, I collided into Izumi, causing her to fall on top of me. I blushed, in 5 shades of red.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Izumi apologized, and then stammered, "Kouji?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." I told her. "Um. do you mind getting off me?" She blushed and quickly got off. I saw a bunch of my fans scowl at this. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and dashed out in search of Kouichi, before the fans tried to collide into me like how Izumi did.  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
I watched Kouji as he darted away and his fans glowered at me. I sun around and found Junpei looking worriedly at me.  
  
"Did that boy hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't have to lie to me you know. I'll always be here for you"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"I am going to beat up that kid right now. What's his name?"  
  
I sweatdropped. 'I think Kouji would do more damage to you' I thought to myself. Junpei was looking around for Kouji when Takuya suddenly appeared next to me.  
  
"Takuya!" I spoke rather loudly. "I need to ask you about my History homework!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest classroom.  
  
I sighed as I watched Junpei stalk angrily around and saw Kouichi emerge into view.  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
"KOUJI!" he howled, "HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY IZUMI AWAY FROM ME!" With that, he burst into tears. "I challenge you to a fight!"  
  
I stared at him, startled. "Izumi with Kouji?"  
  
Junpei formed fists and put them up. "Trying to pretend to be someone else are you?" Dumbfounded, I raised my arms.  
  
"Hey! I'm Kou--"  
  
"Don't try to fool me! Trying to chicken out by surrendering eh? I KNEW it. You're nothing more than a cowardly dog."  
  
A fist came out of nowhere and caught Junpei on the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I had to punch him although I regretted it after Kouichi explained to me what happened. At least I had a reason to hit him. He was insulting my brother. All of a sudden, Kouichi grinned.  
  
"What's up between you and Izumi?"  
  
"Pardon?!" I stared at him in alarm.  
  
"Oh, I guess you don't have to tell me." He smirked, and walked off.  
  
I stood there, as the wind blew against my face, speechless.  
  
Authors' Note: Kate: Stupid Junpei. How could he mistaken Kouichi for Kouji? O.o idiot. I forgot. Kat: I know! Kouji's so much better looking!! :P hope you liked this chapter. R+R and CC! :] Kate: *Grrr.- ignores Kat* ANYWAYS.Kat's going to update some pictures soon. I'm begging her to color it first though. ta ta!! 


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and .*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching.O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character.he is 11)  
  
This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji Kouichi = Kouichi Takuya = Takuya Zoe = Izumi JP = Junpei Tommy = Tomoki   
  
Last time:  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
"What's up between you and Izumi?"  
  
"Pardon?!" I stared at him in alarm.  
  
"Oh, I guess you want to keep it a secret eh?" He smirked, and walked off.  
  
I stood there, as the wind blew against my face, speechless.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Five - A Disturbed Heart  
  
~Junpei's P.o.V.~  
  
I couldn't help it. Why not me? Why did my Izumi have to run into that stupid Kouji last night? I mean, what's there in him that I don't have? (Authors cough VERY loudly while whamming JP with a mallet for his stupidity-but he miraculously escaped without noticing) Grr. I'll show him. Anyone who wants Izumi is going to have to deal with ME first! Suddenly, I heard voice.  
  
"Junpei." I shivered. Perhaps it was just the wind.  
  
"Junpei." it echoed  
  
"Who's there?" I squealed.  
  
"Haha, your scared of me aren't you. Listen, if you do something else for me, I will stop hau-nt-i-ng yooooooooooooou." it bargained. (Kat: ooOoh!! It said something 'else')  
  
"Y-you promise. r-right?"  
  
"Sigh. I need yooou to tell Kouichi to meet me at Joe's B-burger Palace at 6:00 pm today. Tell him to come alone."  
  
"Sure," I stammered, "now please, leave me alone."  
  
"Remember.tell.Kouichi."  
  
With that, the bodiless sound cackled, and faded away. I shivered. 'So I have to tell Kouji to meet this weirdo at Joe's Burger Palace now, do I? Just great.I was planning to ignore him or beat the lights out of him. Oh wait, was it Kouji or Kouichi? Um. (Kat: *bops JP on the head with her mallet* stupid.)  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I saw Junpei walking to school with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hey Jeep," I greeted.  
  
"K-kouji?" He uttered. I gave him a confused look.  
  
"Some bodiless sound wants to meet you at Joe's Burger Palace today at 6:00 pm, alone." He stuttered before sprinting away from him. 'What is this? Is this a joke Junpei wants to play on me for tripping Izumi? Or is this just one of my fans? Nah.Junpei is too stupid to know what the word revenge is,' I thought. 'So should I go?'  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I yawned. I couldn't help it. It was that dream again, except Kouji wasn't in it this time. I sighed and tried to whack myself back the reality. Suddenly from nowhere, Miku jumped on top of me, almost causing me to collapse from exhaustion.  
  
"KOU-I-CHI!" she crowed. I groaned.  
  
"Hi Miku," I mumbled. "Could you please get off me?" I guess that was the main difference between my brother and me. Usually, I would try my best to ask these fan girls to get off me meanwhile, Kouji would threaten them. I think they've gotten use to his death threats, but even so, it does scare them a bit.  
  
Miku nodded happily and skipped along side of me to school. I didn't talk the rest of the way there, but Miku hummed happily, just adding to my annoyance.  
  
"Hey Kouichi, hey Miku," I looked up to see Kouji waiting for me at the school gates. He pointed to me, then to Miku and gave me a confused look. I shook my head vigorously, glaring at him for thinking we would be going out. He grinned.  
  
"Hey Kouji," she stated as she let go of my arm, ran towards him tugging playfully at his bandana. He glared at her and she stepped back, while I laughed silently.  
  
"Let's get to class," I suggested. They nodded, and the three of us entered the school to start another boring day.  
  
* After School *  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
"Hey Kouji!" I called as he was about to walk out the school doors.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you want to come over to my place today? At 6?" I said, "Tomoki, Junpei, and I are planning to hang out and maybe play some video games." Kouji was silent for a moment.  
  
"No. I have something to do." I was disappointed but whatever he was doing probably was very important.  
  
"Okay, well cya later!" I yelled as went off to invite Izumi and Kouichi.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I watched Takuya run towards my brother and Izumi. All of a sudden, Miku appeared.  
  
"Kouji! Have you seen Kouichi?" I nodded my head in his direction.  
  
"Thanks a bunch!" and with that she ran off. I watched as Miku wrapped her arms around Kouichi, turned around and headed to Joe's Burger Palace.  
  
~Normal P.o.V.~  
  
A cloaked figure was sitting in the corner at Joe's, as if waiting for someone. The shadowed person looked at their wrist and murmured, "Anytime now, Kouichi."  
  
~6:00 pm~ (Kat: dun dun dun da!)  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
"NooOOo!" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Takuya, isn't that the third time my Izumi beat you?" Junpei asked him as he waved his pink pom-poms. "Go Izumi go!"  
  
Tomoki grinned, "My turn now. I want to play against you, Kouichi." I shrugged and nodded. As they were changing a CD however, I had this pang in my chest. I wondered what Kouji was up to.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I walked into the café and looked around. I heard a low hiss and watched as a cloaked figure approach me, visibly angry at my presence.  
  
"What." I started.  
  
"Why are you here?" the figure barked. "Where's Kouichi." I was shocked. Then the figure fled from the scene.  
  
"What do you want with him?" I yelled in pursue of it. I watched helplessly as it faded away into air. Shaken, I decided to join Takuya and the others at his house.  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
"Go Izumi go!" I heard Junpei cheer as he waved a pink pompom. I had to score as many goals into the basket and prevent Kouichi from scoring for 3 minutes and 44 seconds, which was approximately how long the song played on the CD was. I scored one and another. With a minute left, the scores were 5:3, with me in the lead. I grinned, and then noticed Kouichi in an absent state. After scoring my 6th basket the song ended.  
  
"YAY! Izumi won, just as I expected," Junpei said with stars in his eyes. I groaned and glanced over to where Kouichi was with Takuya.  
  
"Man, you stink at this," Takuya commented, snickering. Kouichi just shrugged as a reply, looking as if he didn't care the least.  
  
HONK HONK!  
  
"Oh, I think my dad's here to pick me up," Tomoki said disappointedly, "see you guys later I guess."  
  
"Bye," we all chorused. Then, Miku appeared.  
  
"Hey Izumi," she said. Then she saw Kouichi and tackled him. He ducked and Miku landed on Junpei. She screeched.  
  
"EeeeeeeeEEK!!!!!!!!!!!" Angrily she jumped off of Junpei and hugged onto Kouichi, who was giving us a beaten look. Then Kouji came in.  
  
"Kouji," Takuya exclaimed, 'what are you doing here?"  
  
Kouji just shrugged and said, "Not sure." No one questioned him and he didn't bother telling us where he went.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
For some strange reason, Miku narrowed her eyes at me. 'What's her problem?' I asked myself.  
  
"Hey Izumi, how long has Miku been here?" I asked.  
  
"She just came a minute before you arrived." I looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I replied, quickly.  
  
"You two are such brothers." Izumi teased. I gave her a funny look.  
  
".although he was reluctant to reply," She continued, "I could tell something was troubling him during P.E. yesterday."  
  
Shinya, Takuya's younger brother, came out of the house to join us with a tray of lemonade.  
  
"Gee! Thanks bro!" Takuya exclaimed as he grabbed a glass. Shinya handed us all glasses.all of us but Kouichi and Miku.  
  
"Oh. I'm short two. I'll get them for you later."  
  
"No, it's alright. I'm not really that thirsty." Kouichi told him.  
  
"Well, if Kouichi's not drinking, I'm not either!" Miku declared.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Takuya took a big sip and sprayed it all over Izumi.  
  
"WHY YOU GOGGLEHEAD!!" Izumi accidentally spilled her glass on Junpei, who was taking a big gulp from his. He watched as Izumi tackling Takuya and showing him her wrath.  
  
"Oh, my sweet Izumi! That Takuya spilt his lemonade on me and you are avenging me!" He cried, assuming Takuya had caused the wet stain on his suit. He put his glass down on the ground and joined Izumi as she beat up Takuya.  
  
I stared at my glass and noticed a beetle floating in it. Disgusted, I poured it into the flower pot next to me. Horrified, I watched as the flower shriveled up.  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
"MY SKIRT'S ALL WET, MY SHIRT IS STICKY, MY HAIR STINKS.LIKE LEMONADE." I screamed at Takuya. "YOU --" Suddenly.  
  
"owwwww!" Junpei moaned as he dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Junpei," I said, bending down next to him, concerned, "what's the matter?"  
  
"My Izumi," he cried, "I think this will be my last time with you. I hope you'll remember me, and I just want you to know I love you. with all my heart." I was about to strike him with a mallet when I realized his pain was real.  
  
"Get the ambulance," I screamed as Kouichi ran back into the house to find the phone.  
  
"Shinya, what are you doing?" I looked back to see Shinya strangling his brother.  
  
"Let go of him," Kouji insisted, while trying to get him off. Kouji then, grabbed the remainder of Junpei's lemonade and splashed it into Shinya's eyes. Shinya stopped abruptly, dropped to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Shinya." Takuya whispered as he crawled over to his brother.  
  
"Maybe he was possessed," Kouji suggested, glancing at Miku who was whimpering in the corner.  
  
"The ambulance should be here any minute now," Kouichi said, as he returned. Miku instantly attached herself to him like bubble gum.  
  
"Please, get off me," he said gruffly, with the expression of 'this-is-not- a-good-time'. Miku nodded, and backed off. I sighed in relief as I watched an ambulance screech to a stop in front of Takuya's house.  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I was in the hospital waiting for Junpei and Shinya, as they were being treated. A doctor came out and turned to us.  
  
"Are you children, their friends?" We nodded.  
  
"I'm Shinya's brother," Takuya spoke up. The doctor smiled.  
  
"Your brother and the other boy are going to make a full recovery. The ." the doctor hesitated, ".older one had suffered from extreme food poisoning. Nevertheless, they both need to stay in the hospital overnight. Please wait here for a few minutes while we prepare for their beds. You can visit them after if you like."  
  
I had sent Miku home an hour since she seemed to be falling asleep in the plastic hospital chairs. She seemed to be tired. I guess we all were, after what happened. I didn't understand why Shinya poisoned the drinks, though I had felt a evil presence when he arrived with the drinks. I yawned, and struggled to keep my eyes open, but sleep soon consumed me.  
  
*Dream*  
  
I returned to the land of darkness. It was the same dream... I turned around and saw my father, then my grandma walking away from me, towards the light. They left me again, like they did so every night.  
  
"Dad, Grandma!" I cried. "Don't leave me."  
  
Suddenly, all was dark. I heard a bodiless voice haunt me.  
  
"Koou-i-chi."  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone!"  
  
"Koou-i-chi. Come to me."  
  
I shuddered. As expected chains sprung from every direction and pulled me downwards. Then, I was plunging down an endless pit. falling.falling.falling.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
I woke up abruptly, with beads of sweat dripping down my face. Kouji looked at me concerned. I realized I was still at the hospital.  
  
"You okay?" Kouji asked.  
  
"It was that dream again." Kouji opened his mouth slightly. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Let's go visit Junpei and Shinya now." He nodded and awoke Izumi. I went over to stop Takuya from pacing back and forth. Together, we went to visit our friends.  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
'Shinya,' I thought sadly watching as my brother stirred. Behind me, Junpei snored loudly with a huge bubble coming from his mouth. I watched in disgust. Kouji, Kouichi and Izumi had already left and I was waiting to see if my brother was really alright.  
  
"Takuya?" Shinya asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, its me bro," I whispered. "You're in the hospital now so don't you worry."  
  
I hesitated, and then asked, "Why did you try to poison us, Shinya?" Shinya thought for a moment, and looked rather miserable.  
  
"I couldn't control myself, Takuya. It was almost as if someone was inside of me." He looked as if he were going to cry. I comforted him, as he fell back asleep and walked off to inform Dad and Mom of what had happened.  
  
Authors' Note: Kat: aw. poor Shinya. I wonder why would anyone want to poison the lemonades *cough*kouji'slemonade*coughs*..or why Kouichi is getting all these strange dreams. R + R and CC!! ^ ^ Kate: That was my sister in that evil dream. muhaha ^.^ jkjk. Really it isn't. we know who it is. ^.^  
  
Kate: Anyway, I'm sorry for the cut-down in humor parts but I really think we've been dragging the plot. Tell me if you'd rather see the problem, or if you'd rather have me continue with more humor and get to the point of the story more slowly... thx! 


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching...O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character...he is 11)  
  
This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji Kouichi = Kouichi Takuya = Takuya Zoe = Izumi JP = Junpei Tommy = Tomoki   
  
Last time:  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
"Takuya?" Shinya asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, its me bro," I whispered. "You're in the hospital now so don't you worry."  
  
I hesitated, and then asked, "Why did you try to poison us, Shinya?" Shinya thought for a moment, and looked rather miserable.  
  
"I couldn't control myself, Takuya. It was almost as if someone was inside of me." He looked as if he were going to cry. I comforted him, as he fell back asleep and walked off to inform Dad and Mom of what had happened.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Six - A Disturbed Heart  
  
~Miku's P.o.V.~  
  
I hated doing this to them, I really did, but it wasn't like I had a choice. Shinya's description was very accurate. All you could do was watch horrified, as you did stuff you really didn't want to do. I watched Takuya as he left Shinya. I know Kouichi had told me to go home but I couldn't. Not after all that I caused. I guess you could say I was a loyal servant of the darkness that controlled me, unlike Shinya, who was only used temporarily. 'If only I could tell them,' I thought sadly, 'if only..."  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
I heard some sounds outside Shinya's window. Silently, I walked outside to see what it was. I found Miku staring through the window at my brother and Junpei, as if mourning, sadly.  
  
"Hey Miku," I whispered. She looked at me, surprised.  
  
"Hey Takuya"  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked. She shrugged and walked away. I looked after her, bewildered, but did not call her. What was up with her? Why was she here?  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I couldn't help but feel as if though I had something to do with today's dilemma. I laid bitterly on my bed, staring at nothing in particular. It wasn't if I had a lot to do, or if I was really stressed out, but for some reason, I always seemed tired. It was as if someone wanted me to do something, but what? 'Maybe I should tell someone about this,' I thought, 'maybe Kouji. But would he believe me?'  
  
I sighed, and heard my mother waking up for her nightshift job. I listened as she tried her best not to wake me up, and head out the door. The house was empty. Well except me of course. 'Poor mother,' I thought to myself, my heart once again, filled with darkness.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I didn't understand why I couldn't sleep. I was worried about what had happened today... and Kouichi. He doesn't seem to be getting much sleep lately, like me. 'Why would Shinya want to poison us...was he really possessed as I suspected?' I shifted my position in bed, trying to get comfortable. It didn't work. I heard my step-mom knock on my door.  
  
"Kouji?" I laid still, pretending to be asleep. Perhaps it really worked because she left me alone after that, but I don't really care. I heard my cell phone go off. 'What?' I thought. 'Who would be calling me at this time of night?'  
  
I got up and dug through my jacket and found it. Miraculously, a bright light shot out of it, blinding me. As the light faded, I saw it being replaced by a D-tector. I clicked it and saw the spirits of Lobomon and KentoGarurumon. I smiled, boy did I miss them. I wondered if the others got their D-tectors back too. I laid back in bed, and suddenly overcome by exhaustion and satisfaction, I fell asleep.  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
It was the start of another day. I yawned. The sun was as bright as ever, and today, the old-Digidenstined group were going to spend the day together, even Tomoki. I got up and found my cell-phone being replaced by my D-tector. 'When did this happen?' I thought happily as I found Kazemon's and Shutumon's spirit within. 'Welcome back,' I smiled and quickly phoned Takuya.  
  
"Is Takuya there?"  
  
"Izumi? Yes he's here, let me wake him up for you," Mrs. Kanbara replied.  
  
I heard distantly, "Takuya, wake up. Your friend is on the phone and wants to talk to you"  
  
"...that doughnut's mine...that is pizza too..."  
  
"TAKUYA KANBARA!"  
  
"Alright, alright." I giggled. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Takuya," I greeted.  
  
"Hmm..." he responded sleepily.  
  
"Hey, sorry to wake you up but did you forget that we had a big day ahead of us today?" I asked.  
  
"We're on a date?" I could've pounded him with a mallet if he were beside me.  
  
"NO!" I said annoyed. "We're planning to have a picnic today remember? With Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki and Junpei?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now. Meet you down in 10 minutes ok?" I sighed. Suddenly...  
  
"Hey! My D-tector, what is this doing here?"  
  
I suddenly remembered. "You have yours too?" I guess he must've nodded.  
  
"Agunimon and BurningGreymon are in there too!" He said happily. I laughed slightly.  
  
"Well gotta go prepare, bye Izumi," He shut the phone before I could reply. I sighed. Boys.  
  
~Junpei's P.o.V.~  
  
I had to prepare for the big day today. Everyone was supposed to bring something to share with each other and I realized this was my chance to show how much better I was compared to that Kouji. I grinned. Pulling out a professional chef hat and apron and turned on the stove. 'Lets see now...' I thought. I then noticed my apron on fire.  
  
"AHHHHHHH" I screamed. Unfortunately, no one was home. 'Ok, Junpei,' I thought to myself, 'you can do this. Now first, what are you suppose to do when you are on fire. Um... SCREAM AND RUN FOR HELP! Calm down now... what did you learn to do in Grade Two. Oh yeah, stop, drop, and roll. So what was I suppose to stop doing? '...Cooking! I must stop cooking,' I thought quickly and turned off the stove. 'Now what? Drop.' I dropped to the ground, flat on my face and rolled expertly. 'I stopped, dropped and rolled...' I thought, as I continued rolling. 'What's after that?'  
  
Seeing that the fire was out, I sighed in relief. Perhaps setting the pan on fire wasn't a good idea after all. Perhaps I should make a cake. Yeah, a cake. Not just any cake, Izumi and my wedding cake. I grinned happily as a prepared the ingredients listed in the cookbook. (Kate: please do not trying making this, because it won't taste very good and might make you sick) 4 cups of flour, 2 cups of white sugar, 3 teaspoon of vanilla extract, 1/2 cup of baking powder, 300 mL of milk and 4 eggs.  
  
I couldn't find the baking powder, but I found baking soda that was supposed to clean the fridge. I used that instead. I threw in all the ingredients (Egg=shell + all) and turned on the electronic mixer.  
  
"Wwhirrrrrrrrrrr...crack...whirrrrr...crack....crack," it sounded. I watched enjoyably as foams became to erupt from the baking powder and the egg shells where shattered into smaller and smaller pieces. After stopping it I inspected it. 'Not bad, it's just a bit foamy, and the egg shells were only pea-size,' I thought to myself, 'but hey, I'm not really professional.'  
  
With that, I dumped it into pan and waited for it to bake.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I sighed. Why did Takuya have to tell us to make something to share? I looked through some cookbooks for some ideas. 'Lets see, cookies...nah, egg tarts...nah, dung-looking-jelly...definitely no...' I thought. I flipped to the back of the book. 'Hm...a cheese cake...doesn't look that hard but it takes up a lot of time.' I looked at the clock. 6:30 am. I had tons of time.  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
I opened my apartment door to a delicious aroma of pizza.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, my mouth watering.  
  
"Its pizza." He said with a grin.  
  
"How'd you manage to do that without burning down the apartment?" I asked amazed.  
  
"Are you saying I can't do anything right?!" he demanded, annoyed. "...well I had a little help from my mother and Shinya."  
  
I arched a brow. "Shinya?"  
  
"Yeah... but all he did was tell me not to put this or not to do that." Takuya replied with a shrug. "Wanna go now?" We headed towards the elevator.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I phoned my brother to see if he was heading out already but there was no one to receive the call. I sighed.  
  
"I guess he already went." I quickly hurried off to catch up. As I arrived, I saw only Junpei.  
  
"Kouji," He greeted me happily, "I was beginning to think it wasn't today."  
  
I just nodded in respond, then asked, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Oh...I'm not sure...but I'm sure all you guys will loooove what I made for you," he beamed. I stared at him, suspiciously.  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I groaned as I fell out of bed. 'Stupid dream,' I thought. I looked at the time: 11:50 pm. I quickly scurried out. There was absolutely no way to make it there in time. I guess my mother didn't wake me up because she was worried about me and my thoughts. 'Just great,' I thought bitterly. Luckily, I had prepared had a fruit punch the night before. I suspected that the others would not think of bringing drinks.  
  
"Kouichi, your awake." I looked over and saw my mother holding my cap. (Kate: stupid dopey hat; that's probably the only thing I don't like about him... maybe I should burn it later *grins*)  
  
"Thanks mom," I said. I waved and ran off, calling back, "Take it easy at work alright?" (Kate: Kouichi's so considerate of his mother. Isn't that sweet? ^.^)  
  
I stumbled down towards the park where the others were waiting. They had chosen a nice shady spot next to a tree and there was a crystal, clear blue pond near by.  
  
"What took you so long?" Takuya grinned.  
  
"Sorry," I said, sheepishly. After many greetings we all sat down and introduced our makings.  
  
"Meaty-meat meat PIZZA," Takuya beamed. We all sweatdropped.  
  
"My delicious strawberry-tarts," Izumi smiled.  
  
"Ice cream sundaes for all," Tomoki exclaimed.  
  
"Cheesecake," Kouji said simply. Junpei suddenly looked at him outraged.  
  
"YOU COPY-CAT! I MADE CAKE FIRST, SO GO FIND SOME OTHER TREAT TO MAKE!" With that, he uncovered a three layered Angel-cake. We all multiple sweatdropped. Junpei's Angel-cake was green and revealed chips of white in it.  
  
"What's that?" I asked politely.  
  
"Izumi and my pre-Wedding cake." He beamed. WHAM! A mallet swept down, and Junpei rubbed his head vigorously, trying his best not to cry.  
  
"I think Kouichi meant all the red and white things," Kouji restated.  
  
"Oh... I thought white-brown Angel-cakes were to normal," he said, "so I decided to add lots of food coloring, but I couldn't come up with the combination of purple, my Izumi's favorite color. I had added drops of blue with yellow... Oh...and the white things are just parts of the egg." (Kat: xD! Mwahaha!)  
  
"You didn't remove the egg shells?" We all asked in unison.  
  
"No, why would I?" We all fell over (except Junpei).  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
All of a sudden, it began to rain. Since there were no buildings around, we all tried to take shelter under a tree, but it didn't work that well.  
  
"Great, now we can't continue our picnic," Izumi muttered.  
  
"Why not?" Takuya asked. "Don't tell me a little rain is going to stop a little fun." She sighed.  
  
"I can't believe you boys," she murmured. I watched as she wrapped herself with her arms. Without looking at her, I handed my jacket to her.  
  
"Kouji," she said uncertain. I just nodded and dropped it into her arms. She blushed.  
  
"Thanks." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Junpei glaring at me. I glared back, causing him to hide behind the tree. I sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm cold too," Takuya teased as Kouichi looked at me, innocently. I blushed, and glared at them both. Tomoki just wore a confused look while Junpei was still behind the tree.  
  
"You can come out now," Tomoki encouraged, as Junpei came out from behind the tree.  
  
We all sat down to start to eat the slightly soaked food.  
  
"Well, good thing we have the tarts in the box," Izumi smiled brightly, "they're dry!"  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
We began with Takuya's delicious smelling pizza.  
  
After I finished half of the pizza, my teeth ached for some salad.  
  
Next, Junpei's 'lovely' creation. Junpei cut his unique cake with a huge butcher knife. I began to wonder if to cut the cake was the only reason he had brought it. (Kat: uh oh...*looks in Kouji's direction*)  
  
"Here my precious Izumi." He handed me a plate. I stared down at the blob and noticed it was curiously larger than the others' slices. Kouji was staring at his slice with satisfaction. It was less than half the size as mine.  
  
"Hey bro, if you don't want your pizza, I can exchange it for this delicious, 'pre-wedding' cake," Kouichi told him with a grin. Kouji shook his head and simply gave his brother his untouched pizza. I guess he didn't really like meat that much.  
  
When Junpei wasn't looking, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki and I quickly dumped it into the ditch near the river. I prayed that the slabs wouldn't attract ants or roll into the river and contaminate it...well the ants probably would get sick... (Kat: poor ants...) (Kate: Die ants DIE!!! Muhahahaha...o.o sorry ant-luvers)  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
"Brr..." Tomoki shivered, "it's getting awfully cold out here."  
  
"Yeah" the others chorused. I glanced into the water of which Izumi was sitting next to and came up with a brilliant scheme. I sniggered to myself. Tomoki looked at me in confusion.  
  
"I guess the only person not cold here is Izumi," I commented. She blushed and looked away. I took this opportunity to push her into the lake. However, Kouji came out of nowhere and pushed her aside, just in time. Taken by surprise, we both landed into the depths of the cold waters. I felt myself being pushed under by Kouji, but managed to escape his wrath, scampering out and climbing up the willow tree, drenched.  
  
Kouji just got out of the lake calmly, not even bothering to dry himself as he and walked over to my tree. I shivered. The rain amongst the trees was pounding on me intensely. I regretted pushing him into the lake.  
  
"Um...Kouji," I said, "we could talk this over right?"  
  
"Yeah... just come down from the tree," he replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Aw... come on bro, it was an accident," Kouichi said.  
  
"Yeah, well their will be many more 'accidents' happening in the future," Kouji replied coldly, and walked away. I watched him as Kouichi coaxed me out of the tree. I could tell he wasn't really mad at me, just simply stating that he would be, if I ever did that again.  
  
"Takuya," Kouichi called, "I just hope you know ants and termites love to dwell in trees like these." Horror-struck, I jumped down and landed into his arms. We both blush, bright red. Suddenly, from nowhere, Miku appeared and punched me hard in the eye. (Kate: Go Miku go! Get your hands off him Takuya!)  
  
"What you do that for," I moaned.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I glared at her, but she simply waved it away, attaching herself onto Kouichi who groaned.  
  
~Tomoki's P.o.V.~  
  
I looked at first Takuya, Miku and Kouichi and then at Kouij, Izumi and Junpei. 'What was wrong with them?' I wondered. I looked up, 'Well at least the rain stopped.'  
  
"Hey Takuya," I called.  
  
"Yeah?" He walked over clutching his eye.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Nah... you probably won't understand it. And even if you did, you probably shouldn't know" I looked at him sadly. He grumbled.  
  
"Well you see I was planning to push Izumi into the lake, but Kouji got in the way so I pushed him in instead." I nodded, understandingly. "So Kouji got mad at me and ..."  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
I felt guilty for wearing his jacket now, seeing him shivering slightly. I walked slowly over to Kouji who was sitting underneath the tree and draped his jacket back over his shoulders. He twisted around and seemed to relax when he saw me.  
  
"Better dry yourself before you catch a cold," I told him. I sat down on the opposite side of the tree and lay my back down on the trunk.  
  
I gazed up at the sky and exclaimed "What a beautiful rainbow!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kouji..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks... for helping me."  
  
"No prob." I sighed. He was the most isolated person I knew, and yet, he surprised me all the time. I knew I probably wasn't going to get a conversation out of him so I just sat down beside him. I couldn't help but notice him shifting uncomfortably for a bit, but he didn't argue.  
  
"Hey guys, where are you?" I turned saw Junpei. He frowned unhappily when he saw me sitting next to him. I glared at him warningly, as if threatening him not to talk. I guess he got the message because he just pouted, but stayed quiet. I guess I couldn't ask Kouji about his life right then in front of him so I just sat there, admiring the rainbow.  
  
* A few minutes later *  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I couldn't help but notice how disappointed Izumi was when Junpei appeared. I didn't complain because I had a feeling she was going to ask me something personal. I never tell anyone about my feelings... well... except occasionally Kouichi. He says I'm too held back, and mysterious. Speaking of him, where was he? I looked around...  
  
"Giddy up" Miku cried riding the sweatdropping Kouichi as he walked slowly towards us, followed by Takuya and Tomoki who were watching them in amusement.  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
God was this embarrassing. Doesn't she know how weird it is to have to be carrying someone on your back for the last half hour? Forget having Takuya land in your arms and having someone witness it? I shuddered.  
  
"You cold?" Miku asked sweetly. I shook my head. I looked over and saw Izumi sitting beside my brother in silence. I smiled.  
  
"Hey guys," Takuya spoke up, "let's say we do this every Saturday." All of us, except Tomoki and Miku glared at him.  
  
"Well, I guess we could reconsider."  
  
"Hey Miku!" Izumi said cheerfully. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Oh... just a few minutes ago when I saw..." Takuya tackled her, as if advising her not to tell while I blushed. Izumi gave us a confused look.  
  
"Oh... it's nothing." I replied.  
  
"If you say so..." she muttered.  
  
Suddenly, I sensed it. That dark aura. I still hadn't been able to figure out what it is, or who was creating it, but I had a feeling that it wasn't for the good. My D-tector beeped like crazy. I lifted Miku off my shoulders and settled her down, then ran off.  
  
"Kouichi!" I heard the others call.  
  
I looked at my spirits of Lowemon and Jagerlowemon. They were just as confused as I was. Suddenly, the ground became uneven and it swallowed me up. That was all I saw.  
  
Authors' Note: Kat: omg! Kouichi's disappeared! *celebrates in secret* ...I guess this chapter was a bit too long but at least it was packed with stuff ^-^ Kate: Yeh.. Kouichi got sucked into my world! Muhaha... sorry about the promised Kozumi. I guessed we didn't do much so I decided to add some. Most of the Kozumi is done by me -.-' and I'm not even the Kouiji fan. *glares at Kat* KOUICHI ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching...O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character...he is 11)  
  
This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji Kouichi = Kouichi Takuya = Takuya Zoe = Izumi JP = Junpei Tommy = Tomoki   
  
Last time:  
  
Suddenly, I sensed it. That dark aura. I still hadn't been able to figure out what it is, or who was creating it, but I had a feeling that it wasn't for the good. My D-tector beeped like crazy. I lifted Miku off my shoulders and settled her down, then ran off.  
  
"Kouichi!" I heard the others call.  
  
I looked at my spirits of Lowemon and Jagerlowemon. They were just as confused as I was. Suddenly, the ground became uneven and it swallowed me up. That was all I saw.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Seven - A Disturbed Heart  
  
~Miku's P.o.V.~  
  
I searched around worriedly for Kouichi. He seemed to have disappeared. The rest of them and me met back to the willow tree.  
  
"Did any of you find him?" Kouji asked anxiously. We all shook our heads.  
  
"Digidestineds." I watched as they all drew out a device awkwardly, as if reluctant to allow me to see it. I tried my best to give them a surprised look, but turned away all the same.  
  
"It's Ophanimon," Junpei breathed. They others just whacked him on the head, nervously.  
  
"Be at the Shibuya Station at 5:00 pm. Take the elevator to the basement. Some Trailmon will be there to pick you up." Then the voice faded.  
  
"5:00 pm!!" Takuya complained, "But that only gives us 6 minutes."  
  
"Trailmon?" I tried my best to give them a stupid look of confusion. Of course I knew what digimon were, even though I had never actually seen one. No one answered. Suddenly they all ran off. 'Well, they're not leaving me behind,' I thought to myself. With that, I ran after them. I thanked my own athletic build because within seconds, I had caught up to all, even Kouji, but I guess that didn't really count because he was breathlessly pushing Junpei with all his might.  
  
"Miku..." Izumi started, "I don't really think you should come."  
  
"Why not?" She didn't reply.  
  
We arrived at Shibuya Station just in time. I stood in front of the elevator, uncertainly. The others didn't seem to want me to go. I sighed. Suddenly, a shadow appeared and pushed me in, just as the doors closed on us. I fell on Junpei, who thought I was Izumi.  
  
He hugged me tightly, as he said, "No fears Izumi, I will protect you no matter what happens." Izumi whacked him on the head. He blinked stupidly, and then realized it was me, dropping me on the floor. I gasped for breath as Takuya helped me up.  
  
~Tomoki's P.o.V.~  
  
I did not think Miku was meant to come with us. So I asked Kouji. He shrugged in reply. All of us watched her awkwardly. Then the doors of the elevator opened.  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
I guessed since we had no way to send Miku back up, she would have no choice but to come with us.  
  
"WHOO-A-WHOO!!" I heard the familiar sound of Trailmon.  
  
"Nice to see you!" Izumi said as the doors were flung open. Angler grinned.  
  
"This reminds me of the old times... when you guys needed help with Cherubimon," Angler tooted, "All aboard! It's a one way ride."  
  
I stepped into the train, followed by Tomoki, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei and then Miku.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
We all sat in an uncomfortable silence. 'Where are you, Kouichi?...' I wondered, worriedly, staring out the window. I fixed my gaze on Miku who wasn't as shocked or scared as I expected her to be. She wasn't even as confused as she should be. I narrowed my eyes, suspiciously.  
  
"What's the matter?" I looked up to see Izumi looking at me. I didn't reply.  
  
"Oh wow!" she suddenly exclaimed. I turned to see a cluster of Togemon. They were racing towards us.  
  
"Welcome back, welcome back," they chorused happily. I smiled at them slightly.  
  
"End of the Line," Angler screeched to a stop and dropped us all off. After we thanked him, he zoomed off across the distance. Suddenly, Ophanimon's symbol appeared on our D-tectors.  
  
"Welcome to the Digital World again, Digidestined"  
  
"Where are you? And why were we sent here?" I asked.  
  
She sighed and explained, "A great evil has awoken once again. Over the past few months, many digimon have been corrupted and manipulated to serve evil. We are unable to trace the source but we have managed to pin point it in a part of the Dark Continent. As for your brother, Kouji..." I interrupted her intently.  
  
"I know, he still in the Real World."  
  
"No actually, he isn't. We were aware of Kouichi's arrival in the Digital World; however we do not know where he is." I gaped.  
  
"He's here?" Everyone looked stunned.  
  
"Yes. Angler was not supposed to drop you off where you were. He was supposed to take you directly to the gates of the Dark Continent." Ophanimon's said in a frustrated voice. "Will you kids be able to get there on your own?" We all nodded, while Miku stood dumbfounded.  
  
"All right then, Digidestined. And good luck." With that, Ophanimon's voice disappeared.  
  
"Don't be surprised of anything in the digital world," Izumi informed Miku.  
  
"Yeah, like this," Takuya added.  
  
"Oh...oh...me too!" Junpei announced.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION" and the three of them spirit-evolved.  
  
"Burningreymon"  
  
"Kazemon"  
  
"Beetlemon" Mizu gaped at them in surprise.  
  
"Here," Takuya offered me. I climbed on him, hesitantly. Tomoki went with Junpei while Mizu with Izumi.  
  
"Hold on tight," Junpei advised as well flew off, towards the Dark Continent.  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I woke up. I found myself in a gloomy place. Everything seemed gray and silent. I had been here before... the Dark Continent. I walked around and found some glowing moss. At least I could see in the darkness now. 'How do I get myself into these things,' I thought bitterly, 'as I looked around for some sign of life.  
  
"Hello," I called, "anyone there?"  
  
"Hello, anyone there..." "Hello, anyone there..." "Hello, anyone there..." it echoed. Pipismon. They were bat-like digimon that wandered the Dark Continent.  
  
"Hey, Pipismon... could you tell me if you've seen any others like me?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, Pipismon... could you tell me if you've seen any others like me?" "Hey, Pipismon... could you tell me if you've seen any others like me?" "Hey, Pipismon... could you tell me if you've seen any others like me?" it echoed.  
  
I sighed... looks like I wasn't going to get any help out of them. Luckily, with my previous memories of Duskmon, an evil mutated Hybird digimon which I wasn't proud of being, I was able to travel around in this part of the Digital World.  
  
~Junpei's P.o.V.~  
  
After flying for a long time, Kazemon, Burningreymon, Beetlemon devolved, exhaustedly. We were all very tired and all needed food and sleep. We dropped onto the ground.  
  
"Let's go look for meat apples." I announced, hungrily.  
  
"I think two of us should go while the rest of us set up camp." Takuya suggested.  
  
"I'll go." Miku said, feeling useless.  
  
"Me too!" Tomoki added. The two of them left as I heard Tomoki describe the meat apples to Miku. "...they look a lot like apples, but they're made of meat and..."  
  
"Izumi! Why don't we go and get water!" I proposed.  
  
"No!" she said quickly. "Takuya and I have already planned to go together...you go start a fire."  
  
"We did?"  
  
"Yes." She said firmly. With that, she grabbed Takuya and headed off. Kouji and I were left with the job of starting a fire.  
  
"I'll go find some firewood while you try to start the fire." He told me, he also walked off. I looked around and noticed I was alone. 'Well, I might as well start.' I thought to myself.  
  
I grabbed two sticks nearby and started rubbing them together, vigorously.  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
"What do we hold the water with?" Takuya asked me when we arrived at a river.  
  
"I have no idea." I looked around and found some abandoned pots. "These are perfect!" I exclaimed, delighted.  
  
We filled the pots and headed back to where Junpei was rubbing twigs together.  
  
~Tomoki's P.o.V.~  
  
"Here's some!" I said, pointing up at a tree, "but I can't climb..."  
  
"Tomoki!" I spun around.  
  
"Bokomon! Needmon!" I exclaimed, happily, "where's Patamon?"  
  
"Oh, my little baby is all grown up now and doesn't need to be with his mom anymore." A meat apple dropped onto my head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh so sorry." Miku apologized. She was on a branch high on the tree. I put the meat apples in my hat as she collected them. Once my hat was filled, we headed back to where the others were.  
  
~Junpei's P.o.V.~  
  
"Haven't you heard of matches?" Izumi asked me offering me a match.  
  
"My dear Izumi, you have made my life much easier," I replied happily, taking the matches from her hand. Izumi looked at me with a funny look, while Takuya bonked me in the head with a mallet.  
  
"Ow... what was that for?" I complained.  
  
"Thanks Takuya," Izumi grinned.  
  
"Anytime," he smirked. I gave them a confused look. Kouji suddenly appeared with an armful of wood, and dumped it beside me. Then he walked over to a tree, and leaned against it, watching us silently. I frown at him.  
  
"Could you consider helping me with the fire?" I asked crossly, I had already wasted a bunch of them, and was down the last few. Takuya and Izumi watched me sweatdropping. Kouji walked over, took a match, lit it with a rock, and a fire started. I gaped at him. How was he able to do so much stuff without any effort? I gazed at Izumi who watched Kouji, deeply impressed. Kouji just resumed back to his usual position near the tree.  
  
"The meat apples are here!" Miku and Tomoki announced, followed by Bokomon and Needmon.  
  
"Hey! When were you here?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I'm not sure... am I?" Needmon replied while Bokomon snapped his pants. "Ow..."  
  
"We discovered Tomoki and Miku picking meat apples nearby so we decided come along. I figure out that I might be able to help you if you needed it. Its great to see you guys."  
  
Tomoki put the pots of water close to the fire and tossed some meat apples into them.  
  
"So what are you two doing so close to the borders of the Dark Continent?" Takuya asked as we waited for them to be ready.  
  
"Ophanimon sent a messenger who said something about a great evil that had awakened in the Dark Continent." Bokomon replied, "but we didn't expect to see you six here...by the way, where's Kouichi?" Bokomon turned to Miku.  
  
"There must be a reason why you're here."  
  
Miku shrugged. "I got pushed into the elevator by some shadow."  
  
Bokomon nodded, and then replied, "I'm assuming that whatever had pushed you in, must've done it for a reason. Well, not to worry, I think it's about time we called it a day."  
  
"What else do we call it? A year?" Needmon added, Bokomon glared at him. We all looked uncertain. It had been a long time since we were last here in the digital world. I guess we would sleep on the ground.  
  
* Skip an hour *  
  
~Takuya's P.o.V.~  
  
"I'm not sleepy," I announced an hour later. All but Tomoki agreed. Tomoki had managed to sleep on some moss, unlike the rest of us on the ground.  
  
"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'," Miku suggested.  
  
"YAY!" Junpei agreed. Izumi groaned.  
  
"You're awake too?" she murmured.  
  
"Sure, that's a great idea," I replied.  
  
"All right then, we all agree." I looked at Kouji who stood in a corner silently. He shrugged but walked over to join us. We sat around the dying fire, which Kouji expertly started to revive.  
  
"Who goes first?" I asked.  
  
"Oh...me me me ME!" Junpei said. "Izumi...truth or dare."  
  
Izumi stared at him suspiciously, and replied, "Truth." Junpei looked rather disappointed but continued all the same.  
  
"Do you like Kouji?" Junpei asked sadly. She stiffened, then relaxed.  
  
"Yeah, of course I do," Izumi grinned, "I like all of you guys as my friends." I heard Kouji let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Aw...Junpei, you just wasted a question," I complained.  
  
"Anyway, it's my turn now," Izumi continued. "Takuya, truth or dare?" I grinned.  
  
"Guys pick dare."  
  
~Izumi's P.o.V.~  
  
"Alright then," I said carefully, "I dare you to kiss Miku on the lips."  
  
"WHAT?" he hollered, "but she punched me in the eye for no reason!" They glared daggers at each other.  
  
"So are you going to do it or not?" I asked impatiently. Slowly and unwillingly, the two kissed, then immediately sprung apart, Takuya spat on the ground while Miku wiped her mouth shuddering. I think they both over exaggerated a bit. We all laughed.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Takuya growled, then looked over at Kouji, who narrowed his eyes. "Kouji, truth or..."  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Phantomon appeared, along with two Bakamons. They were both ghost-like digimon. They attacked us, waking Tomoki, Bokomon and Needmon.  
  
"Run!" Miku screamed.  
  
"No, we can handle this," Takuya said and drew out his D-tector. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah" we chorused.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"Agunimon"  
  
"Lobomon"  
  
"Kazemon"  
  
"Beetlemon"  
  
"Kumamon"  
  
Miku, Bokomon and Needmon ran for cover.  
  
~Miku's P.o.V.~  
  
I watched as the others fought... but no luck. Phantomon and the two Bakamons had the ability to vanish and appear anywhere the wanted to.  
  
"Pyro Darts"  
  
"Lobo Kendo"  
  
"Tempest Twist"  
  
"Thunder Fist"  
  
"Crystal Freeze"  
  
"They're too fast," Takuya/Agunimon said.  
  
"How was Kouichi able to defeat them before?" Kouji/Lobomon asked. (Kate: sorry, I missed that episode so I don't really know)  
  
"It was too long ago, how should I remember?" Izumi/Kazemon replied. Suddenly, from nowhere...  
  
(Kate: Er...I don't know how to conclude this so...) blah blah blah...they fought and found how to beat them. Kouji takes the digi-code. (Kat: LOL... Kate wrote this part so don't blame me ^-^; use your imagination)  
  
"YAY" we all cheered.  
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I continued walking, hoping to find a friendly face when I heard a raspy, distant voice.  
  
"Kou...ichi..." It called. I turned around but there was no one in sight.  
  
"Kouichi...come...to me..." It sneered. "Together...we will be unstoppable..."  
  
"Who are you!?" I yelled at nothing in particular.  
  
"I can make all your wishes...come true..."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"...don't you want...your mother...to have a more comfortable job?" It taunted, "I can take away your sorrows...your guilt...your pain..."  
  
My head filled with anger. "Stop bothering me!" I shouted at the voice.  
  
"...think about this..." It began to fade away, "we shall meet again...soon..." It disappeared.  
  
Authors' Note: Kat: hm... I feel bad for Kouichi. Who is sending him all these dreams and visions though? And why does 'it' need him specifically? I really want to tell you but you'll have to read on to find out. ^ ^ R+R!! Kate: Don't worry Kouichi! I'll protect you. I won't let my sister kill you, just watch me! ^.^ R+R and CC 


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: We do not own Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki and ...*sniff sniff* Kouchi or Kouji. We do, however, own Miku so please do not steal. We also don't own any digimon in this fic except kimumon. If you want to use Miku or one of our pictures/sketches, just give us credit and notify us through reviewing. Do not alter the pics :3 I'm watching...O.O!!!  
  
Authors' notes: This is our first fic so we really hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing(s): Kozumi, Koukou (brotherly), and a bit of Taikumi  
  
Please do not read this fic if you are a Junpei (JP) fan. (contains Junpei bashing)  
  
This fanfic takes place after three years after the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya, Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji are all 14 and Junpei is 15. (Tomoki appears but he is only a minor character...he is 11)  
  
This fic will only contain the Japanese character names.  
  
Kouji = Kouji Kouichi = Kouichi Takuya = Takuya Zoe = Izumi JP = Junpei Tommy = Tomoki   
  
Last time:  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I continued walking, hoping to find a friendly face when I heard a raspy, distant voice.  
  
"Kou...ichi..." It called. I turned around but there was no one in sight.  
  
"Kouichi...come...to me..." It sneered. "Together...we will be unstoppable..."  
  
"Who are you!?" I yelled at nothing in particular.  
  
"I can make all your wishes...come true...don't you want...your mother...to have a more comfortable job?" It taunted, "I can take away your sorrows...your guilt...your pain..."  
  
My head filled with anger. "Stop bothering me!" I shouted at the voice.  
  
"...think about this..." It began to fade away, "we shall meet again..." It disappeared.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter Eight - A Disturbed Heart  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I heard Junpei snoring loudly in the darkness. Everyone seemed to be sleeping except for me. 'Kouichi, where are you?' I sighed and rolled over to my side. It was that dream again... the darkness, Kouichi, the chains, the pit...  
  
"...mmmm...chocolate cake with rainbow sprinkles..." I heard Takuya mumble next to me. He didn't seem to be troubled by nightmares. "I do..." Junpei smiled. Apparently, he was dreaming about his wedding with Izumi. I smirked. I rolled back onto my back and exhaled. 'Maybe we'll find him tomorrow...' I hoped that he was alright and closed my eyes.  
  
~Miku's P.o.V.~  
  
I heard Kouji stir. I looked over and watched him get up. He suddenly saw me.  
  
"Miku?"  
  
"Hey...sorry did I wake you up?" I whispered. He shook his head. I was sitting near the dying fire, thinking about the recent events. I couldn't help myself from stopping Kouichi talk his problems with Kouji, though I really wish I could. Dalismon could easily control my body any time he wanted, but he couldn't control my thoughts. From what I know, Dalismon wanted the Warrior of Darkness to serve him, knowing that he could be more powerful if he did. Even though I had never seen the Warrior of Darkness I knew it was probably Kouichi's spirit. If he were as corrupted as he was with the mutated spirit, Duskmon, the whole Digital World would be kneeling at Dalismon feet. I sighed.  
  
Suddenly, I became aware that Kouji was watching me in my deep thoughts.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Sorry Kouji, I just have a lot on my mind," I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something Miku..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't' happen to know something about Kouichi or this new evil do you?" he murmured.  
  
~Kouji's P.o.V.~  
  
I watched as she shifted uneasily.  
  
"I can't really tell you..." I gave her a sober look. She sighed.  
  
"I think... the evil Ophanimon told you about... wants Kouichi... as... a part of his plan..." she suddenly gasped and clutched her head, as if she were in pain.  
  
"Miku?"  
  
"I'm fine," she told me in a strained voice, "just forget what I said, and go back to sleep." But I wanted to know more. How did she know that? Was what she said true, or just an assumption?  
  
~Kouichi's P.o.V.~  
  
I yawned loudly. I was lacking both food and sleep but I didn't really care at the moment. Food was scarce here in the Dark Continent, and I would be a fool to sleep without any friends or shelter, even though the darkness didn't bother me that much. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and discovered a clearing with some light. I ran towards it, but slowed when I approached... The Numemon there were stirring. Numemon where poop-like digimon. Some stared at me, cautious of my arrival.  
  
"Hello, are you a friend or foe?" The other Numemon woke up abruptly.  
  
"Friend..." I replied nervously. They relaxed.  
  
"Listen, you wouldn't have came across humans like me have you?" They shook their heads slowly.  
  
"Um... is there something wrong?" I asked politely. They shook their heads again.  
  
"There were legends about 6 humans who had saved the entire Digital World once a few years ago," one explained. I smiled. My brothers and the others did save the world three years ago... and me now that I come to it. I had been destroyed and absorbed by Lucemon, the evil digimon of the time, so I don't know what had happened after that. But from what I hear from Takuya, they had united and became an ultimate legendary fighter, Susanoomon and defeated him, once and for all.  
  
"Er... boy," another said, "if you would like, you could stay with us, but..." I raised my eyebrow. "... Dalismon might send his followers to raid our village again. He is searching for a human...a human said to be able to make him undefeatable!" My skin felt prickly.  
  
'Was it me this Dalismon is looking for?' I wondered. 'Is he the voice I heard earlier today?'  
  
"...as you can see, there are only a few buildings that haven't been destroyed." It sighed sadly and indicated the charred remains of what had used to be a playground and school. "Dalismon's followers love destroying... They've even destroyed a few of us, taking our data..." The Numemon shuddered.  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "I'm sure they don't come every day. Why don't you escape from this..." The Numemon suddenly looked horrified.  
  
"He's here!" one groaned. The Numemon fled into little holes in the ground. One dragged me down with them. Just as I disappeared with in a hole, I saw a dinasour-like digimon called Tyrannimon.  
  
"ROAR!" It thundered towards the village, blowing up parts of the building the Numemon had rebuilt.  
  
I looked at the Numemon who were in the hole with me, shaking in fear. I felt anger taking the best of me, as my fist shook violently.  
  
"That's it, I had enough!" I shouted. The Numemon looked at me as if I had gone mad. I scampered out of the hole and faced Tyrannimon.  
  
"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"Lowemon" It felt good to be Lowemon again.  
  
"I can't let you destroy or hurt any more than you have caused," I growled.  
  
"Shadow Meteor"  
  
(Kate: ok... this is gonna be a little boring so I'll just give it to you in summary) Tyrannimon dodges Kouichi/Lowemon's attack, and Kouichi/Lowemon dodges Tyrannimon's attack. Lowemon slide-evolutes to Jagerlowemon and defeats Tyrannimon. Jagerlowemon slides-evolutes back to Lowemon and scans his fractal-code. (Thank you to Darkness Princess)  
  
The Numemon cautiously peep their heads out of their holes, flabbergasted.  
  
"You didn't tell us you could turn into a digimon," one said, amazed.  
  
"You were amazing," another said, followed by a million other compliments.  
  
"Three cheers for Lowemon and this boy...Hip hip Hurray...Hip hip Hurray...Hip hip Hurray" I blushed.  
  
"It was nothing really," I tried.  
  
"Now we can rebuild our building without worries," they cheered. I suddenly realized horrorstruck, that they thought I was going to save the world, and protect them from evil.  
  
"Er... Numemons" They all looked at me. "Er... I wasn't really planning to stay for long," I said, lowering my head. Silence, then a low rumbling started from the worried Numemons. Luckily, an old, wise Numemon got the other Numemons attention.  
  
"This boy has shown great bravery and skill, by defeating one of the dark servants. It was his choice to help us, and we should not expect any more than he has already did." The Numemon reluctantly nodded in agreement. They clambered away, only to return with a lantern with a candle. They handed it to me.  
  
"Thanks for all your help...uh" the Numemon paused.  
  
"Kouichi" I told them.  
  
"KOUICHI?!" They cried, stunned. "but he said that you were a nasty, mean felon that destroyed everyone in sight!" one yelped.  
  
"At least that's what he said in the mail our town received..." added another.  
  
"...who's 'he'?" I questioned.  
  
"Dalismon," they said, quietly.  
  
Authors' Note: Kate: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make the next one longer. but I'm not really sure of what to do next, any suggestions? 


End file.
